COLD
by pomade
Summary: Spot is a punk in the year 2003...modern day newsie fic.CHAPTER 4 UP! please R
1. Default Chapter

I made up all the names except for the original Newsies names. It starts with this wannabe chick meeting Spot and the punks...
Cold
Morning blues and off to school they went.
10:22 a.m.-4th period English: Assigned to read fourteen pages and answer the questions on pg. 59. "Rosemary Ford?" The big bald man called roll.
"Here!" She answered. She sat back on her chair, almost laying on her head on the top of the chair. Her eyes were light, they were dark but they shown light. Instead of doing what she was assigned to do she looked around the room. Same old familiar faces. "Joseph Conlon?" Called out the teacher once more.
"Here." He responded without even trying.
In a couple of minute she threw a paper across the room to Joseph Conlon's desk. It woke him from his sleep. He unfolded the crumpled up paper ._Spot Conlon?_ It read. He moved his eyes across the room and luckily she was watching him.
He wrote back: _Stain was taken_ And threw it across to her. Put his head on his arms on his desk, and who knows if he slept.
The paper landed on the floor next to her desk. Nosy students looked at her. The teacher glanced back suspiciously as he wrote on the board. But she had covered the crumpled up note with her foot. The teacher got back to his writing on the board.
She scooted the paper far enough to reach it, picked it up and opened it up. She read what he wrote and glanced back at him. He was on his desk with his head down.
A quarter passed and the bell rang . Everyone pushed through the door. But the girl took her time after all desperate were gone. She even walked behind Spot. She was walked through the same halls he was going through. She studied his back-she might as well. His ashy dark blonde hair, his small built, his black AFI shirt. Besides himself he carried a notebook and a pen. Instead of turning right to his class room-where she follows him everyday...-He turned the corner and out the door.
Class was gonna start in 3o seconds. She stopped before she got close to the classroom door. She went back, turned the corner and went out the door as well. She thought he was long gone by now, but still she wanted to talk to him, so half of her hoped he was still out there.
She changed her mind completely when she saw him sitting on a brick wall surrounding some flower beds. Right outside the door where she just had stepped into.
"You ditch too?" He blew out smoke after taking his cigarette out of his mouth.
She mumbled some words.
He signaled for her to take a seat on the brick wall surrounding flower beds across from him. She didn't hesitate to sit.He began to talk. "Was it you that wrote me a note?"
"Yeah."
"Sorry I didn't write much it was my nap period." He answered.
"Stain was taken." She asked, "by who?"
"Stain-Stan...uh-what's his name." He said. "What's your name?"
"Rumor, I like Rumor."
"Rumor," He sorta repeated to himself.
"So...when are ya going back in?" She questioned.
"I'm waitin' for someone." He said.
She felt a stab of jealousy. Everyone she liked was already taken. They were silent for a while.
"Spot." A girl came from the same door.
"Hey Sage." He said to her.
Behind her came another person, some senior guy. "Hey man." They spit on their own hands and shook each other's hand. The guy was tall, brown hair. Her turned to Rumor. "I heard a 'Rumor'." He said.
Rumor tried not to smile, that was stupid.
"Who's dis?" Asked Sage noticing her.
"Oh yeah...Dis is Rumor." Spot said.
"Hi i'm sage." The girl shook Rumor's hand. Sage had short black and green highlights hair, it was up in liberty spikes. She was pretty. She had a buncha chains and a black jacket with a patch that read 'Rancid'.
"Hi." Rumor said back trying not to smile too much.
"I'm Jack." said the tall guy. He was handsome.
"Where are de odah's?" Spot said.
"They're comin'" Jack answered.
"What took you guys?" Spot asked them.
"I had to ask to go to the bathroom." Said Sage. "They called your name in role 'Joseph Conlon'. It's weird because that's not even his name."
"What's his name?" Rumor was curious.
"Brandon Conlon," She answered, "Brand Conlon I mean...But n e ways Jack said 'here' for you, so yer not absent."


	2. Sage's house

  
  
  


~They waited for a couple of more minutes. "Well I guess it's just us." They got up to leave. Spot placed his arm 

around Sage and turned to Rumor before they walked off. "You coming?" Spot asked her. 

"Where are you going?" 

"We're going to Sage's house. We'll be back before the last period." Jack was always being nice to the outsiders. 

Spot rolled his eyes. 

"Okay." She decided to come with them though she wasn't so sure. 

They walked to Jack's car in the parking lot around the corner past the flowerbeds. Jack drove them to Sage's 

house. They were getting closer as they passed the Brooklyn bridge. They stopped at a ghetto neighborhood, and in the 

middle of some houses was Sage's. 

Jack parked the car right in her driveway. The music they'd been listening to turned off as Jack turned off the 

engine. His car was rusty, big, and ugly; but inside it was comfortable. They got out of the car. Sage looked through her 

pockets for the house key. She luckily found it in her jacket pocket, which had the band The Clash decorating it. 

She unlocked the door. Spot was right behind her, then Jack, then Rumor. 

Inside, the kitchen was decorated with sunflower like wallpaper and dishes were pilled up. The small living room 

was a brown ugly couch, and brown carpeting; and a few framed photos. 

Sage stopped in the kitchen, opened a copboard, got out some crackers, then turned to the refrigerator and got 

out a six pack of cokes. And they followed her downstairs. They passed some rooms on the other side of the kitchen 

before they went downstairs. Apparently there was nobody home. Downstairs there was a nicer living room-well color full, 

the couch was reddish-purple, it was ugly and had a few rips but it was bigger. The carpeting wasn't so dull either. There 

was some rooms across the hall of that living room, about two rooms. 

They settled down in her living room. She passed out the cans of coke and put the cracker's bag on the ground. 

She turned on the stereo: come into the union district   
drive down on sharmon palms   
white ghettos paint a picture   
broken homes and broken bones   
i was so full of scotch i could not stand up   
i was hittin the shots and i moved to a cup   
release me from moral assumption   
total rejection total destruction   
nihilistic feelings are moving if i try real hard   
i'll see right through them 

nihilism! 

walkin a path of self destruction   
not affected by the repercussions   
lady on the billboard offer me a drink   
said not right now i need time to think   
nihilistic feelins are movin   
if you try real hard   
you'll see right through them   
  
They dug in and began eating the crackers and downed the soda. Spot got up and looked through Sage's movies, 

below the television. He picked one out right as the second song started:   
Never fell in love   
until i fell in love with you   
Never know what a good time was until i had a good time with you   
If you wanna get the feeling and you wanna get it right   
Then the music gotta be loud   
for when the music hit i feel no pain at all   


He went to console with Sage. "Sage, Sage." He tapped her on the back. She turned. "We gotta see dis. Dis 

movie's dah bomb."   
  
Sage got up, popped the movie in and turned off the stereo. "Spot wants to watch Road Warrior." She said.   
  
Spot took the cover and sat on the couch. Everyone then sat on the couch. "This movie's dah bomb." Spot 

showed Rumor the cover, with a smirk. Spot's favorite movie: the Mad Max trilogy.   
  
  
  
  


~ ~ ~   
The first song is Nihilism by Rancid, and the second song is Radio by Rancid. I always seem to hear those songs right after each other. I don't know why Spot likes Mad Max. But those are awsome movies. (I Guess)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. the band

  
  
  
  


~ "So how do you guys know each other?" Rumor asked.   
  
"Me and Spot have known each other for a long time. Sage and Spot have a band, Cold."   
  
"That's your band? Cold?"   
  
"Yeah," Sage said.   
  
"Is it just you two?" She asked. 

"Well no...There is Blink and Skittery. They play the bass for us." Jack answered. 

"What do you guys do?" She referred to Spot and Sage. 

"Sage is the drums. Spot's the guitar and vocals. Blink and Skittery do vocals too. And I bring them in guys for 

the band, I also sing for them sometimes."   
  
"Cold huh? Cool." She said. 

"Yeah." Spot said.   
  
  


After the movie... 

"Ohh shoot we gotta go to school." Spot said. They stretched, got up from the couch and were out the door. 

Jack drove them back to school. They made it just in time to hear the 'you can go home' bell ring. 

"Hey guys." Blink met them outside. Skittery was walking behind him.   
  
"Where were you? You were suppose to meet us out heah aftah fourth period." Jack claimed.   
  
"I couldn't afford to miss my othah periods, Jack." Blink explained himself. Skittery shrugged. 

"-Bye guys." Rumor left them. 

"Bye." Some said. 

"I want you guys to meet dis girl." Blink said to them.   
  
"Where is she?" Spot said. They were standing in the parking lot.   
  
"We have to wait fer her. She's finishing a test inside." 

"She heard we had a band so she wanted to meet you guys?" Skittery said.   
  
"How long is she gonna take?" Jack asked.   
  
"She won't be long." Blink said.   
  
They hung out there for a while. It started to get colder. And everyone that went to that school was mostly gone. 

"C'mon let's just leave her kid." said Spot.   
  
Finally she came out.   
"Shh. That's her." Said Blink. She walked towards him. "Hey guys this is Ebony. Ebony dat's Jack, Spot, Sage 

and ya know Skittery." He introduced them. 

"Hi." She half grinned. It's hard to describe her. 

"Ya want a ride home?" Jack offered.   
  
"No. Thanks."   
  
"We're rehearsing right now. You can hear our band play." He said. 

"Okay, sure." 

They got back in Jack's truck with a new person, Ebony.   
  
That was just like Jack, he would invite a serial killer to a Halloween party.   
  
They had their band practices in Sage's garage. "One...two...A-one-two-three-four." Sage called out and 

started banging on the drums at four. Skittery had the first guitar solo, then Blink joined in with his guitar. Spot just sang this 

time even though he had his electric guitar hanging from around a shoulder and under one, it was hooked up to the amp, 

like Blink and Skittery's.   
  
Jack sat in front of the band, tapping his foot, with Ebony. They were sitting on top of some boxes. "They're good huh?"   
  
"Yeah." She answered back.   
  
"You don't even know we've been through like a million singers and guitarists. Let's see..." He thought for a 

moment, "Swifty, Dutchy, Snitch, Mush-Mush just left."   
  
"Ohh." She pretended to be interested in what he said.   
  
They started on another song and this time Spot played guitar and sang. Blink back-up sang, and also played 

guitar. After going over that song twice, they took a break.   
  
"Wanna get something to drink?" Sage put her drumsticks down on a drum.   
  
"Sure." They went up the stairs and into her house. As she opened the door the first thing you would see is the 

kitchen.   
  
As they entered it, they saw a guy. 5"11, sitting in the kitchen, eating a frozen then macrowaved pizza. He 

stopped stuffing the pizza in his mouth.   
  
"Ebony dis is my brother Jimmy." Sage introduced him.   
  
"Hi." He swallowed his pizza.   
  
She half waved. 

He pushed his blonde hair back after he scratched the side of his scalp. 

The girls went to the fridge, grabbed enough soda for everybody, and went back into the garage. They handed 

the guys their drinks.   
  
"You guys look nothing alike." Ebony said.   
  
"Yeah. Jimmy isn't my real brother."   
  
"Ohh."   
  
Sage finished swallowing her soda, she sorta kept it in her mouth there.   
  
They were interrupted by Spot. "Did Race call?"   
  
Sage shook her head.   
  
"He said he booked us a show for next week." Spot wandered away to talk to the guys.   
  
They got back to their conversation. "Yeah Jimmy used to play bass for the band." Sage commented. 

"What happened?" 

"He got a job."   
  
"Yeah well, your brother's good looking." 

"Many guys are."   
  
"He is too, and him...and him." Ebony reffered to Spot, Skittery, and Blink signaling to them.   
  
"So why are you interested in our band anyway?" Sage asked sipping her coke.   
  
"Well because I used to play in a band and I...."   
  
"-was hoping there was a spot open. Not today, toots." Sage said.   
  
Ebony shrugged and looked down.   
  
"Yer coming to our show next week aren't you?" Skittery asked her.   
  
"Ohh Yeah. I'll be there."   
  
Band practice ended late, that didn't mean they played the whole time or that she had to watch them play the whole time.   
  
  


~ ~ ~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. the talent show

Thanks so much for all the reviews. Here is chapter 4.   
  


Chapter 4-the talent show 

"Hi guys." Racetrack caught up with Spot, Skittery, and Sage in the lunch room of the school.   
  
"Hey Race." Spot turned to him.   
  
"Hey Race." Sage said and Skittery nodded. 

"Let's sit down." Skittery said.   
  
They sat on a lunch table nearby. Skittery took his lunch tray with him. Spot had a pop tart and a science book he 

was thumbing through.   
  
"So where are we going to play at dis week?" Sage asked.   
  
"The talent show."   
  
"What?" Sage said.   
  
"You're kidding, right?" Skittery said.   
  
"No I'm serious guys. It's all I could get you for dis week."   
  
"Did ya hear dat?" Sage asked Spot.   
  
Spot wasn't listening.   
  
"What's in that book that you have to look at." Skittery asked Spot.   
  
"Genetics. I wanna clone." Spot looked up at Skittery.   
  
Skittery was chewing through an apple. "Race got us in the talent show for this week."   
  
"What?" It was a 'what?' of confusion, not complaint.   
  
Racetrack nodded.   
  
"Here at school." Sage added.   
  
"Have you told Jack and Blink?"   
  
"No. I haven't found dem yet."   
  
Jack just walked in the lunchroom door. He approached their table. "Whose going home with me today?" 

"Race signed us up for the talent show." Sage announced.   
  
"Where's Blink?" Jack almost ignored the statement.   
  
"I dunno." Race said.   
  
Then Blink and Ebony approached their lunchroom table. "Hey."   
  
"Race got us in the talent show." Skittery said.   
  
"Oh, I was hopin' one of us would sign us up for the talent show." Blink was excited. Everyone gave him a look.   
  
"Are you serious?" Skittery asked him.   
  
"Yeah." He said, without shame.   
  
"So who's comin' with me?" Jack insisted. 

"How come Spot don't drive or Skittery?" Ebony asked.   
  
"My car got towed." Spot answered.   
  
"How?.."   
  
"I snuck out in the middle of the night with Elyssa to get Ice cream. The engine stopped, we didn't get far." He   
shrugged.   
  
"How old are you, even?" She asked him. 

"Fourteen."   
  
"I....don't have a car." Skittery commented.   
  
"Your a mechanic and you don't have a car?" Racetrack said.   
  
"We have to practice for the talent show, guys." Jack said impatiently.   
  
"Alright well I gotta go. I'll see you guys." Racetrack was off.   
  
The rest walked to Jack's car and were off to rehearse in Sage's garage.   
  


  


At 7:30 the next day was the talent show....   
  
Around 8:15 they had already gone on and played in front of all of the teenagers in New York.   
  
Right now they were unsetting up. They were taking apart their drums and mics and so on behind the closed curtains.   


"They wasn't feeling our music." Spot said disappointedly as he loaded some equipment.   
  
"They wasn't feeling Skittery's mohawk." Blink made fun of Skittery.   
  
"Hey I got it just for today!" He exclaimed.   
  
"Hey You guys were good!" Ebony came backstage interrupting them.   
  
They were kinda discouraged so they didn't really listen to her.   
  
"Let's go home." Jack said.   
  
They loaded stuff on his trunk. And this time they went to Spot's house. 


End file.
